The True Epic of Team 7
by Keiser
Summary: It's been 4 years since the end of the 4th great shinobi war and Naruko became Hokage. In a cruel twist of fate the Trio of the old Team 7 have found themselves suddenly thrown into a strange new world. In an effort to get home mistakes are made, now on the run Team 7 is going to have to question every belief they held dear to survive in this new world. FemNaruto
1. Who are You?

I own nothing.

[| O_o |]

/|\

The True Epic of Team 7 (not like Gilgamesh)

 **Summary:** It's been 4 years since the end of the 4th great shinobi war and Naruko became Hokage. In a cruel twist of fate the Trio of the old Team 7 have found themselves suddenly thrown into a strange new world where information is both surprisingly easy to find while at the same time hidden in the most deceptive manners available. If that weren't bad enough the technology is beyond what they can cope with. In an effort to figure out what is going in the shinobi squad decides to contact the local person in charge.

 **Warnings:** I said that this will be Rated M No that does not mean that it will be filled with long and derailing sexual intercourse however neither does that mean that there be no LEMONs whatsoever. Also another thing that this fic will have will be harsh and controversial language with words such as "Fuck" and "Shit" so if you haven't heard words such as these, well then you have now. My biggest warning is going to be that this fic is not always going to be going to happy places. In this fic there will be comradery, love, hate, fear, pain both emotional and physical, as well as many other things. I chose the word EPIC for this name for a reason and it has nothing to do with the epic of Gilgamesh. Oh and there will be lots of fighting.

[| O_o |]

/|\

 _Well, they were wrong. They were very wrong. Apparently just walking into this 'Presidents' vacation house to talk to him about the fact that you don't know where you are is like some kind of offence. It's like he's weak or something, isn't he supposed to be the strongest guy out of all of them, so why did he run from us and let the other guys do everything for him. Oh Well, it's not like thinking about that is going to help me anymore. That happened almost 5 months ago and they have figured out most of our escape patterns, pushing us to overwhelm them with speed and strength. For the most part they can keep up with us in speed unless we really push ourselves but that's only because they have those 'car' things, I really hate it when one of them comes after us on one of the 'bikes' because those things can really keep up with us with their mobility. None of us have really figured out how they are able to keep tabs with each and every one of each other with so little chakra, Sakura has it up to another technology thing they have though that's not important right now._

 _At the moment I'm a an impasse as it seems the man that has me by the wrists is able to suppress me strength wise quite well without me using chakra to enhance my muscles. Seems Sasuke's big idea about withholding our chakra for when we need to move another long distance just doesn't work out. Yeah last time we found out that this new place is a lot bigger than what we were used to so we had to sneak a ride on this big box like thing. I guess that's how helmet man and his 19 masked friends found me (I mean really Why do they all wear masks. Even helmet boy has one.) Oh! Better get back on task before this guy gets any ideas. Should I call the gang? Yeah better send out a chakra flair anyways. But to get rid of-_

 **BANG!**

Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto is not easily scared. However when faced with 20 assailants using powerful weapons you can't seem to be able to figure out how to use for some unknown reason. Add that she was grappling with number twenty after incapacitating the rest, by kill or otherwise (some were still moaning). Oh and let's not get started on how she participated in a war, a SHINOBI war. But the thing is that sudden and quite unexpected gunshot quite nearly made Uzumaki 'Fucking' Naruto, wet herself, not that she would admit it to anyone she knew in a million years and Sasuke may be good at annoying shit outta her but some things just gotta stay undisclosed.

In retrospect what actually happened is one of the guns, picked up off of the deceased body of one of the solders, fired off hitting the final remaining soldier in the face leaving a red mist as his head snapped backwards at an unnatural speed. All of this left Naruto overwhelmed as the final hit man's dead body fell limp into her still outstretched arms. At first Naruto didn't realize what was going on as she stared at the male in front of her. Then when she came to terms with what had happened she started to tune into the rant the male, who was now facing away from her, was angrily cursing out as he stomped around kicking the bodies of the people she had killed and waving that weapon he picked up around.

"-TUPID! Unbelievable! Of all the things to get mixed up? Shit if these guys are real then who are you!? Oh she's off in space! Can't believe I actually shot him? What was I thinking! Sure pretty girl getting attacked by some thugs in cosplay! What luck NOT! Should've paid attention to all these dead ones, This isn't someone in my league heck with the way she took you guys down I'm willing to bet she's the real thing too! Oh hey your bAHH-"

Whatever the guy was going to say to Naruto was lost due to Sasuke and Sakura's timely arrival, and much to the guy's ire, the guy getting entirely bound by a long string of ninja wire. As Sasuke proceeded to quickly walk up to Naruto and ensure she was OK with a questioning that only a worried Uchiha cold achieve, Naruto however was not ready for any of this and simply blinked owlishly, looking back and forth between Sasuke and the now fervently-cursing tied-up male. Sakura was standing to the side wondering what the guy was doing here. Eventually Sasuke had had enough time with his friend.

"So what are you here for?" Sakura asked in a commanding voice cutting off both Sasuke's rant and the guy's cursing.

"What who me? Aw shit I'm suspicious as hell aren't I? Well as long as you keep the Teme from killing me I'll answer all your questions alright." At this Naruto giggled but the other two eyes' narrowed.

"You're right you're suspicious. Who are you? And you also better give me a reason not to kill you, especially if you seem to know so much." Growled Sasuke angrily.

"Fine I'm just some guy who mistook your teammate for a cosplayer and that military hit squad for a bunch of local thugs, heck, I didn't even expect that gun to be real, the guys around here normally load theirs with paint rounds so cut be som slack man in a world of civilians to you, I am even more civilian than the rest, well maybe not now that I'm probably going to be pursued just as much as you guys because of what I just did but hey what's done is done. But as for a reason why I know so much well, if you come with me back to my house then I can give you three reasons." Said the guy. However this finally sparked Naruto's curiosity out of her daze and spurred her to ask,

"Wait a minute, how do they know you did anything?"

"Oh trust me they know, you see that helmet that guy is wearing? On it is a camera and whatever it sees their home base sees, meaning every single police officer, every military recruit, everyone will be after my ass by sundown." Said the guy.

"Why sundown?" asked Sakura.

"Easy the government can't cover up large scale military operations from the media if they happen during the day, crap like this could happen and no one would know but now that they know where you guys are and you have me slowing you down then they'll swarm the place at sundown." Said the guy knowing quite possibly that this may be the last night of his life.

"Then why don't we kill you now and be done with it." Replied Sasuke in a cold tone.

"Hey, Hey I said I would help. Besides there's some things you need to know about this place if you haven't figured it out, it's the kind that will force you do things you would never have to do back in your home. Things are different here, especially for her (nodding his head at Naruto). By god I don't care what you have to do but she cannot and I mean CANNOT end up in their hands. If you thought Danzo was a terrible man imagine if his sole focus had been the elimination of every other hidden village you knew. There are people here that will force you into their service because they know how you tick and the rest will find out. Do not surrender, I know what Kakashi said to you is important to your beliefs but I swear. There is more at stake here than rule breaking." The ominous and somber tone was not lost to the trio of team 7.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto suddenly chilled by the cold January breeze that blew through the Dayton-Huber Heights neighborhood.

"Oh yeah my name, I'm-"

[| O_o |]

/|\

 **Hello Keiser here please leave a review if you liked it, If you didn't that's ok please still leave a review if you were anywhere in the middle Then I demand a review at least to say that I'm not allowed to make any more demands**


	2. We're Terrorists?

I own nothing. except my character, Avery, I OWN him. don't tell him I said that please.

[| O_o |]

/|\

The True Epic of Team 7 (not like Gilgamesh)

 **Summary:** It's been 4 years since the end of the 4th great shinobi war and Naruko became Hokage. In a cruel twist of fate the Trio of the old Team 7 have found themselves suddenly thrown into a strange new world where information is both surprisingly easy to find while at the same time hidden in the most deceptive manners available. If that weren't bad enough the technology is beyond what they can cope with. In an effort to figure out what is going in the shinobi squad decides to contact the local person in charge.

 **Warnings:** I said that this will be Rated M No that does not mean that it will be filled with long and derailing sexual intercourse however neither does that mean that there be no LEMONs whatsoever. Also another thing that this fic will have will be harsh and controversial language with words such as "Fuck" and "Shit" so if you haven't heard words such as these, well then you have now. My biggest warning is going to be that this fic is not always going to be going to happy places. In this fic there will be comradery, love, hate, fear, pain both emotional and physical, as well as many other things. I chose the word EPIC for this name for a reason and it has nothing to do with the epic of Gilgamesh. Oh and there will be lots of fighting.

[| O_o |]

/|\

"OK so now that I can sit down and think about things we may have a bit more time than just till sundown." Said Avery as he went through everything that was collected off of the bodies of what turned out to be a bunch of SWAT and a single Special Forces agent. As he went through everything Team 7 was reading through his Naruto Manga that he owned. (Which he coincidentally only happened to own three random volumes.) "But extra time or not if we are gonna get outta here we need some way of contacting each other that can't be tracked. My first two questions for you guys are, do they have any means of tracking you're chakra and can you're shadow clones fool their tracking equipment?"

"Well here's what we know, using chakra we can outrun anyone as long as they don't have a vehicle, even still we're faster. Their trackers are fooled by shadow clones, yes, but every time we try that we always end up still having someone on our tail. We don't think that they are actually tracking our chakra though because it would require something like a spiritual seer to see past the seeds and suppression we have ourselves under. Sakura told me a while back it might be heat so we all tried to mask our temperature and that seemed to work until Sasuke used a jutsu so we really aren't sure." Said Naruto still not looking away from the 12-13 year old male version of her locked in combat with a just-as-young Sasuke.

"Well it seems like it might just work out. Things are going to be pretty hectic soon so I need one of you to teach me to do a chakra flair by tonight, you guys think you can manage that?" Avery asked

"Well sure either Sakura or I should be able to teach you that even if you're a-"Naruto however was interrupted when Avery suddenly stood up and ran to press his back beside the window.

"What the hell it's only been like 14 minutes, I haven't even had time to get a backup plan or contact anyone or anything. What did you guys do? Just saying hi to the president won't cause something like this, whatever you guys did, we are considered terrorists. Shit there's no time Sasuke, take that backpack and keep it with you, that's your plan B but don't bother with it unless you have to, You are the leader now I expect you to make executive non-emotion-biased decisions when the time comes we've already gone over why. Protect your team, but more immediately rig this house to blow up by placing a bomb tag trap that will go off once there are enough people in the house, someone else get all the guns and ammunition from those hit men and when everyone is done meet me out in the garage."

When Team seven got into the garage they weren't sure what they were expecting because at this point they had just been deferring to the person that they assumed to have the most knowledge of this world. However that is not to say that walking out to what would have to be the absolute junkiest looking car they had seen yet. Not only was every panel painted a different color but it also had what looked like two inch armor plates all around the thing haphazardly welded on. The tires were this strange solid mesh material rather than being filled with air, and there were several places where team seven noticed a distinct amount of tape. They didn't contemplate this too long however as Sasuke was more interested in discussing other things.

"Do you guys believe his story?" asked Sasuke

"I think hes telling the truth so lay off 'im teme" said Naruto

"Well to be honest I'm kind of with Naruto on this one, I mean it's not like we were doing any better on our own." Mentioned Sakura but before they could go any further Avery walked in.

"Alright everyone in, I'm driving. Somebody setup some decoy clones of us inside near the trap explosive, then you guys try and keep a henge up until we leave. Once the bomb goes off you can drop the henge and once we leave the garage I suggest keeping you're heads down." Said Avery as he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car. Once Naruto sent out the clones and every one was in disguise they settled into the car as well.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So what are we waiting fo-"Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence Avery stomped the gas pushing everyone back into their seats as the tires spun out?

"Wait the doors closed won't that be a problem when the tires ca-"

 **BOOM-CATCH**

An instant before the tires caught the door to the garage (as well as the front and back door) exploded in a mighty fashion of fiery shrapnel fury, cutting off a sentence from Sakura, and allowing Avery's car to explode out of the garage straight through a line of fully armed homeland security. After gaining control Avery shot down the road faster than any person honestly should going an instant 85 not even thinking about how long it's going to take to peel Team seven out from the roof of his car (despite him telling them to stay down) all that was on his mind right now was the adrenaline high and his destination, his final destination.

[| O_o |]

/|\

 **Hello Keiser here please leave a review if you liked it, If you didn't that's ok please still leave a review if you were anywhere in the middle Then I demand a review at least to say that I'm not allowed to make any more demands**


End file.
